Quillia Yrtree Alamble
Female Gnome Wizard 23 Alignment: Neutral Good Patron Deity: Mystra Region: Lantan Height: 3' 5'' Weight: 42lbs Hair: Sandy Brown Eyes: Dark Blue Age: 95 Str: 10 (+0) points, -2 racial Dex: 16 (+3) points Con: 13 (+1) point, +2 racial, +2 enhancement Int: 29 (+9) points, +11 enhancement, +5 level increases Wis: 14 (+2) points Cha: 13 (+1) points Class and Racial Abilities: +2 Con, -2 Str, Small (+1 to AC and attacks, +4 to Hide checks), Low-light vision, Weapon familiarity (gnome hooked hammer), +2 bonus vs. illusions, +1 to DC of illusions, +1 attack bonus vs. kobolds and goblinoids, +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. giants, +2 bonus to Listen and Craft (alchemy) checks, Spell-like abilities (speak with animals (burrowing mammals) 1/day, dancing lights, ghost sound, and prestidigitation 1/day, DC: 11, 12 for ghost sound). Quillia has a permanent emanation of arcane sight from her Permanent Emanation epic feat, as well as tongues, darkvision, see invisibility, and read magic made permanent on her. Hit Dice: 12d4 + 12 HP: 92 AC: 30 (+3 Dex, +1 size, +2 from staff, +5 from ring, +8 from bracers, +1 from ioun stone) Init: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 20ft Saves: Fortitude +18 base, +1 Con, +5 from cloak, +1 from robe, +1 from ioun stone, +2 from staff Reflex +20 base, +3 Dex, +5 from cloak, +1 from robe, +1 from ioun stone, +2 from staff Will +25 base, +2 Wis, +5 from cloak, +1 from robe, +1 from ioun stone, +2 from staff BAB: +12/+7 (+1 from ioun stone) Melee Atk: +14/+9 (1d6+2/x2/B, Headknocker, staff of power) Ranged Atk: +19/+14 (1d8+4+1d6 fire/x3/50 ft./P, Heat, +4 flaming pistol) Skills: Concentration +28 ranks, +1 Con, +1 ioun stone Craft (alchemy) +36 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Decipher Script +15 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (arcana) +37 ranks, +9 Int, +1 Education, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +19 ranks, +9 Int, +1 Education, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (dungeoneering) +15 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (geography) +15 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (history) +14 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (nature) +20 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Knowledge (the planes) +36 ranks, +9 Int, +1 ioun stone Spellcraft +38 ranks, +9 Int, +2 synergy from Knowledge (arcana) , +1 ioun stone Feats: Education (Knowledge: arcana, Knowledge: architecture and engineering) (1st level) Scribe Scroll (wizard bonus 1st level) Exotic Weapon Proficiency (pistol) (3rd level) Extend Spell (wizard bonus 5th level) Point Blank Shot (6th level) Improved Familiar (9th level) Energy Substitution (sonic) (wizard bonus 10th level) Precise Shot (12th level) Spell Girding (15th level) – Dispel checks against Quillia’s spell are made at a –2 penalty Eschew Materials (wizard bonus 15th level) Spell Penetration (18th level) Persistent Spell (wizard bonus 20th level) Ignore Material Components (21st level) Permanent Emanation sight (wizard bonus 23rd level) Languages: Common, Gnome, Lantanese, Draconic, Sylvan, Alzedo, Celestial, Infernal, Ignan, Auran, Terran Spells Prepared Save DC +9 0th - detect poison, mage hand, message, prestidigitation 1st - comprehend languages, expeditious retreat, mount, true strike x3, unseen servant 2nd - Gedlee's electric loop x2, Melf's acid arrow x3, rope trick 3rd - dispel magic x3, sonic fireball x2 (from Energy Substitution), haste 4th - dimension door, greater invisibility x2, stone shape, stone skin. 5th - baleful polymorph x2, break enchantment x2, major creation, prying eyes 6th - analyze dweomer, chain lightning, disintegrate, flesh to stone, persistent comprehend languages 7th – persistent blindsight, phase door, plane shift, prismatic spray, greater teleport 8th – incendiary cloud, iron body, polymorph any object x2, temporal stasis 9th – meteor swarm, time stop x2, wail of the banshee, wish Spellbook 0th - acid splash, arcane mark, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, flare, ghost sound, light, mage hand, mending, message, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance, touch of fatigue 1st - alarm, comprehend languages, expeditious retreat, identify, magic missile, mount, speed swim, true strike, unseen servant 2nd - darkvision, Gedlee's electric loop, Melf's acid arrow, rope trick, see invisibility 3rd - blindsight, daylight, dispel magic, displacement, greater magic weapon, fireball, haste, heroism 4th - dimensional anchor, dimension door, greater invisibility, polymorph, stone shape, stoneskin, wall of fire 5th - break enchantment, baleful polymorph, major creation, overland flight, permanency, prying eyes 6th - analyze dweomer, mass bear’s endurance, chain lightning, disintegrate, flesh to stone, geas, greater dispel magic, legend lore, stone to flesh, true seeing 7th – phase door, plane shift, prismatic spray, greater teleport 8th – incendiary cloud, iron body, polymorph any object, temporal stasis 9th – meteor swarm, time stop, wail of the banshee, wish Equipment: Heat (+4 flaming pistol, 50,000gp) Headknocker (as staff of power, 211,000gp) Ring of Storm’s Shelter (as ring of universal elemental resistance, major, 216,000gp) Warding Word (as ring of protection +5, 50,000gp) Hairpin of the Uncanny Wit (as headband of intellect +6, 36,000gp) Bracelets of Ironheart (as bracers of armor +8, 64,000gp) Metamagic Rod of Greater Quicken (170,000gp) Metamagic Rod of Greater Empower (73,000gp) Home (as Daern’s Instant Fortress, 55,000gp) Lavender and green ellipsoid ioun stone (40,000gp) – absorbs spells of 8th level or lower Pale green prism ioun stone (30,000gp) - +1 competence bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks, and ability checks Pearly white spindle ioun stone (20,000gp) – Regenerate 1 point of damage per hour Iridescent spindle ioun stone (18,000gp) – Sustains creature without air Clear spindle ioun stone (4,000gp) – Sustains creature without food or water Dusty rose prism ioun stone (5,000gp) - +1 insight bonus to AC Good Blood (as amulet of heath +2, 4,000gp) - +2 enhancement bonus to Constitution Blank book – (once a tome of clear thought +5, 137,500gp) Robe of Stars (58,000gp) – Can travel to Astral Plane physically, +1 to all saving throws, can use six of the stars as +5 shuriken. Ruby slippers (as boots of teleportation, 49,000gp) Staff of Healing (27,750gp) Crystal ball (42,000gp) Gloves of the Clever Grasp (as gloves of Dexterity +2, 4,000gp) Heward's Handy Haversack (2,000gp) wand of magic missile (5th level, 3,750gp) wand of detect secret doors (750gp) scroll of detect undead (25gp) scroll of animate rope (25gp) scroll of locate creature (700gp) scroll of zone of silence (1,000gp) scroll of dominate monster (3,825gp) Tymora's Favor (cloak of resistance +5, 25,000gp) Powderkeg of smokepowder 400gp 4 bags of bullets (40) 12gp Alchemist's lab 500gp Bedroll 5sp Acid (5 flasks) 50gp Alchemist's fire (3 flasks) 60gp Sunrods (5) 10gp Waterskin 1gp Wine (3 bottles) 30gp 50 ft. silk rope 10gp Silver dagger 10gp Paper (10 sheets) 4gp Ink (two vials) 16gp Inkpen 1gp Belt pouch 1gp Scholar's outfit 5gp Courtier's outfit with jewelry 80gp Bag of raspberry candies (5 lbs) 2gp Money 853gp, 5sp Preena, pseudodragon familiar: Tiny dragon; HD 23: hp 46; Init +0; Spd 15 ft., fly 60 ft. (good); AC 28, touch 14, flat-footed 26; Base Atk +11/+6; Grp +3; Atk +11/+6 melee (1d3+1 plus poison, sting); full Atk +11/+6 melee (1d3+1 plus poison, sting) and +0 melee (1, bite); Space/Reach 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. (5 ft. with tail); SA poison; SQ blindsense 60 ft., SR 26, deliver touch spells, dragon type, improved evasion, speak with master, telepathy, alertness, share spells, empathic link, speak with master, spell resistance, scry on familiar, familiar spell; AL NG; SV Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +15; Str 11, Dex 11, Con 13, Int 17, Wis 12, Cha 10. Skills and Feats: Hide +16/+24 in forest or overgrown areas, Survival +3, Listen +5, Search +5, Spot +5, as well as all of Quillia’s skills; Alertness. Blindsense (Ex): Can locate creatures within 60 ft. by nonvisual means. Dragon Type: Darvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to sleep and paralysis effects. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude CD 12, initial damage sleep for 1 minute, secondary damage sleep for 1d3 days. Telepathy (Su): Communicate telepathically with creature within 60 ft that speak Common or Sylvan. Familiar Spell (Sp): Possessions: Iridescent spindle ioun stone (18,000gp) – Sustains creature without air Clear spindle ioun stone (4,000gp) – Sustains creature without food or water Pearly white spindle ioun stone (20,000gp) – Regenerate 1 point of damage per hour Permanent Spells: greater magic fang (12th level caster) on Preena, familiar pocket on Quillia's inner vest pocket. Appearance: Quillia is gnome who has seen a great deal in her travels. Her skin is nut-brown from the sun, and her voice carries the faint echo of many accents. Her sandy brown hair falls to the middle of her back and is usually in a bun on her head, held in place with an elaborate hairpin. Her eyes are deep blue. She favors deep jewel tones of ruby red, emerald green, golden topaz, and indigo blue. She wears a tunic of emerald green, with indigo trews and shirt, and a golden topaz vest with many pockets. All have some ruby red embroidery, and she wears some red stone earrings and a necklace of the same. When traveling, she has Heat, her pistol, on her belt next to her potions. She carries Headknocker (her quarterstaff) in one hand, and keeps the other hand free. She wears elaborately made iron bracelets, and a cloak that shimmers with a faint steel color. Occasionally Preena will poke her head out of her large pocket in Quillia's vest, which has startled more than one person. Personality: Quillia is generally a happy person, willing to help others, particularly when it comes to something magical or alchemical. There's nothing Quillia likes more than conversing with another that finds magic and alchemy as fascinating as she does. Though she owes her allegiance to Mystra, Quillia prays to the gnome pantheon often, often invoking various names of those gods in many expressions. Quillia also loves getting letters from her family, and writes them all a newsy letter every couple of weeks. If she's within range, she'll teleport back for an afternoon with her family every couple of weeks instead. If not, she pays a premium to make certain her letters get to the Alamble family home. She hopes sometime soon to find a suitable husband so she can settle down. There have been several men, one of whom was (and still is) serious, in her life, but her wanderlust has broken up most of these relationships. Her one serious love, a bard called Yilltre Garlondo, was close to working out, but both weren't quite ready to settle down. She also writes him letters, often paying a wizard to scry out his current location so she can be sure where to send them. The two have been exchanging love letters for years, and Quillia has kept them all. Perhaps one day soon they will both be ready... In lieu of a husband and children of her own, Quillia lavishes her love on Preena. She adores the little pseudodragon and lavishes attention on her. She considers her more like a little daughter rather than a familiar. Preena has her own special pocket in Quillia's vest to allow her to travel in complete comfort, in addition to a fine assortment of shiny gems to play with. Quillia always keeps a small bag of tidbits for the pseudodragon to eat. In response to the trust and affection, Preena is fiercely loyal and protective of Quillia. The pseudodragon prevailed on the gnome to have greater magic fang permanently cast on her so she would be better able to protect her, should the need arise. Rendered invisible, there's almost nothing Preena wouldn't do for the wizard. They both have a great love for practical jokes and keep a small book of their greatest accomplishments of humor. Quillia makes friends easily, and once her trust is gained, her loyalty is unshakeable. Though she likes to say she fears nothing, she would be devastated if her family or friends were taken from her. That is probably her one deepest fear. Background: Quillia grew up in Lantan, where the wonders that most would give their teeth to see once was the stuff of common life. Her father, Beldebarble, was a fine gunsmith, while her mother, Narilly, both decorated the gunstocks with carvings and fine metals as well as making the smokepowder. As a young girl, Quillia spent a lot of time with her mother in her alchemy lab, and learned to love the mixing and experimentation. She also helped her father in demonstrating his firearms, as it was apparent she was a crack shot. Her younger brother, Gilbaril, helped her mother do the fancy work on the guns, while both older sisters learned their father's craft. The Alamble family was prosperous and lived a comfortable life. When it became apparent that Quillia was an incredibly bright young woman, her parents suggested that she might find wizardry worthy of her talents. She had a much more mystical bent than anyone else in the family, and engineering, while interesting, didn't capture her attention as much as sporadic mentions of magic in books she read. They look her to a wizard academy in Myratma in Tethyr, where she was tested and found worthy. Quillia found the mysteries of magic to hold even more of her attention that alchemy, though she kept at it. The great wealth of information that could be found at the academy whetted her appetite to see the rest of the world. After leaving the academy, she traveled widely, eager to see magic in many parts of Toril. She experimented with different types of magic, learning to make her spells more powerful, as well as bringing the potent power of sound to her more destructive spells. She credits her development of her sonic magic to Yilltre, her boyfriend, as his bard's appreciation for the power of sound was something she hadn't considered before. Several years ago, Quillia rescued a trapped and frightened pseudodragon from an encampment of poachers she had stopped with the help of some followers of Chauntea. Though she let her go the minute she was well, the little beast continued to follow Quillia around for the next few days. Finally the pseudodragon said she wanted to be Quillia's friend and companion. Touched, Quillia cared for Preena (as that was her name) for several months. Preena brought a great deal of love and happiness into her life, and on the one-year anniversary of their meeting, both decided to make their association even closer. Preena underwent the ceremony of becoming Quillia's familiar, and the two have become a force to be reckoned with. Category:Rock gnomes Category:Wizards